heads or tails
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: ryan is in a compromising position that he doesn't want to be in.  i suck at summarys. give it a try. mention of slash
1. Chapter 1

Compromising positions. Every teens worst nightmare to be caught in one. The biggest, of course, being found having sexual relations with your partner. Then there are the alone ones, like some one finding you with your hands down your pants or the sheets moving suspiociously. But then there are the ones like i am in right now.

My name is Ryan evans, and right now i am on the floor on my back. Thats not so bad. I am also covered in honey, due to some cafiteria accident. Nope still not the worst part. There is also some one on top of me, they were in the same perdicament, being covered in honey that is. Nope still not all that bad. Oh yea and they are nose to nose with me and neither of us can move. You see the honey was hardening before we ended up like this. Yea thats still not so bad. A few people came by and laughed, a few took some pictures, and some went to get teachers. Nah, still not that bad, I can deal with the pictures and the teachers will be able to find a way to unstick us. The worst part was, that anybody could be stuck to me, but the person that was. Was none other that the wildcats playmaker himself.

Mr. Troy bolton.

a/n the rest will come probably tommorow, i have to get up early. tell me what you think so far

oh yea disclaimer: don't own.


	2. Chapter 2

Now your probably wondering how we ended up like this. Well, first, we were chosen to help move something in the kitchen, so we went and moved this heavy pan. But as soon as we put it on the self, this massive jar of honey fell and the lid came off. Well, before we knew what was happening, we were covered, head to toe in the golden honey. Then the cafeteria workers told us to go take showers when it happened. I slid and landed on my back. Well, Troy being the nice guy he is, held out a hand to help me up. Well, as soon as I tried pulling myself up, he lost his footing and ended up on top of me. Both of us just kinda stared at each other for a moment then started cracking up. Once we calmed down, Troy tried to get up only to realize that we were fused together, which is where we are now.

The teachers decided to try using hot water to try and melt the honey. We were OK with it, so they tried and after about 20 minutes of hot water and some scraping later, we were free. So we continued our way to the showers.

''Aww man, it's gonna take forever to get all this gunk off'' Troy complained, once we were in the locker room.  
''It't all bad, at least we get to miss a class or two'' I reason.  
''I wonder how long it will take for them to clean our path of destruction''  
''Probably as long as it takes to stop smelling like honey.'' I say. He looks at me for a moment, then starts laughing and I join him. We get in the showers and the hot water pours over us. It takes quite a while to get the honey out of just my hair. But it took Troy even longer because his hair is longer than mine. It took us both a while after the final bell to get the honey completely off, but eventually I did. I was done first, so I wrapped a towel around my waist. t this point i was thanking sharpay that she makes me keep a spare change of clothes in there. I was about half way changed, meaning i still didn't have a shirt on, when Troy came over and got into his locker. Once he put a towel around his waist, he turned to me.

'' So, what do you think is gonna happen to those pictures people took of us on the ground'' He questioned.  
''I dunno, probably just shown around a little, but then given up, because they weren't all that bad''  
''Huh?''Troy said, a little confused.  
'' Well, I mean you were on top of me, we weren't half naked, we weren't making out, it wasn't incriminating. It was just ... odd'' I shrugged.  
''So this is what people would be looking for?'' And Troy spun me around and pressed his lips to mine.

Troy moved his lips against mine and put his arms around my, still bare, waist. I put my arms around his neck as his tongue was against my bottom lip. I willingly opened my mouth. We stood there like that till the need for air was to much. We both broke apart, panting, he leaned his forehead against mine.

''So your house or mine?'' Troy asked.  
''Mine, and don't forget the whipped cream''  
''Whipped cream?'' He raised an eyebrow.  
''Yes, whipped cream, i don't think either of us could handle any more honey for a while''

Our laughter rang out through the locker room. We finished getting ready, shared one more kiss, then went our separate ways, both waiting for tonight's actions.

Oh, didn't I mention that we were dating? Oops... Oh well. Well, he's here now so see ya.

A/N: this was my first attempt at writing 1st person. so let me know what you think.


End file.
